empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Renegades Once the renegades arrived on the island, most of the Empire set out for the counterattack with Inferno leading the group. Snowflake runs behind Inferno and puts up a shield just before missiles reach them. “Thank you, Snowflake, but you know I can handle myself,” Inferno comments. “Yes, ma’am, I am well aware of your skills,” he replies. “However, Hydra has been seriously injured. There are also several that have died since the start of the battle, including Guard, Kenna, and Picky. Mark and James are trying to hold them off, but they’re losing fast.” “How are they getting past our lines so easily?” Inferno looks down at her hands and notices that they’re shaking. “Dammit, this is all my fault. Snowflake, I want you to release Harley and bring her to me immediately.” “But ma’am, she’s…” “I know exactly what she is! Do as I say!” Snowflake nods in understanding and runs back toward their HQ. Inferno slowly walks to the frontlines, blocking missiles, flames, and other attacks in the process. “Everyone, stand back.” Despite her not speaking up, everyone hears her and retreats behind cover. She holds her right arm forward with her hand facing outward. “You filthy renegades have killed your last man. Negative Flame: Dragon spire!” A large sea of negative flame crashes down on the renegades, melting them all to the bone, only leaving a few alive. “So, it’s true,” says a man. “You have become the head of the Empire.” Inferno directs her hand at the man. “So, you lived through your injuries at World HQ?” Inferno asks, staying calm and collected. “Yes, it seems that you weren’t able to kill me after all.” The man teleports behind Inferno in a bolt of lightning and tries to attack her, but the heat that radiates off of Inferno starts to melt even him and his lightning. “It also seems that you’ve learned nothing, Roy.” Inferno quickly turns around and pins Roy to the ground, putting her right leg on top of him and activating break. “Now, I will personally watch you melt beneath my feet.” Snowflake Snowflake approaches a prison cell, noticing a young woman sitting at the far corner. She seems to have light red hair and is fairly lean and fit. She looks up at him and smiles. “So, it looks like they’re giving you a hard time, eh?” The girl says. “Send me…” “Unfortunately, I have orders to do so from Head Empress Rose, or you wouldn’t be so lucky,” Snowflake replies. He opens up the cell door, but doesn’t take her handcuffs off. “If you run, I’m going to kill you, understood?” The young woman just nods and the two head out to the battlefield. Inferno “Have you felt enough pain yet, Roy?” Inferno asks, putting more pressure on his ribs, about to break them. “Come on, even you shouldn’t have this much pride.” “You really are merciless and cold now,” Roy replies. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it already!” “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. You see, I need to keep you around for information, so I won’t be killing you any time soon.” Snowflake and the girl come from behind, both of them shocked at Inferno’s lack of control. “Ma’am, I brought her as you asked,” Snowflake says. Inferno looks over at him and gives a small smile. “Thank you, Snowflake. I have one more favor to ask of you. Take off her handcuffs and put them on Roy. Take him to her cell and make sure nothing happens to him during this fight. I need him alive.” “Yes, ma’am, it will be done.” Snowflake takes off the girl’s handcuffs and quickly puts them on Roy, disabling his powers. He then runs back to the prison with the ex-privateer on his shoulder. The young woman looks up at Inferno longingly. Inferno gives her a smile and puts her hand on her shoulder. “Hello, darling. I’m sorry we had to keep you locked up for so long this time. I hope you can forgive me.” The girl smiles and nods, then gives Inferno a hug. “It’s okay; I know you had to do it. I just wish Mel and Chris would come see me more often,” the girl replies. “I know, but you will always have me, Harley.” Inferno’s face goes from happy to serious in an instant. She looks ahead at several battles taking place. “As you’ve probably already guessed, I didn’t call you out here for a picnic.” “No, it looks like things are really going to hell out here.” Harley smiles and starts to walk into the battle, when Inferno stops her. “Don’t go rushing in. This isn’t a battle you can fight alone, Harley. I know what it’s like to feel powerful and it’s killed me twice. This time, you and I will be fighting together.” Harley looks up at Inferno again with the purest smile a person can have. “You really mean it?” Inferno nods and Harley jumps for joy at the thought. “Thank you so much for doing this with me! It’s been so long since we’ve bonded.” “Just be careful. Even with the two of us, this won’t be easy. They’ve already killed several members of the original crew.” “I will be careful, I promise!” “Oh, and Harley?” Harley looks at Inferno. “Remember, no matter what happens, I love you.” Harley smiles and nods and the two enter the battlefield.